I think we should do a
by callmedaynuhh
Summary: Wes needs to find his best friend David before he loses this great idea of his. An idea so grand and fresh that its exactly what the Warblers need. Brief use of Blaine. WesxDavid but its subtle and you have to search really hard for it.


**A/N: I'm a huge Wavid fan, at least that is what I call their ship. I've discovered it through other people's fics and I can't help my newfound obsession. However, I know they are 'straight' so I'm not shoving their relations down anyone's throat. It's just a fluffy little fic meant for you to keep thinking. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Glee: Dalton would be a huge hit, Darren would be the main character, Wavid would happen, Puckelberry would also happen, Quinn would fail out of school, Sam's hair wouldn't be so dyed (and his lips wouldn't be so big either), Mike Chang would have more lines, and most importantly.. I would make guest appearances just so I could meet Darren in real life. (My dream's totally don't count ****) And since none of this really happens… I obviously don't own Glee.  
Review Please. :D  
Beta'd by: RimTusaw, who happens to be my best friend.**

"David!" Wes yelled running after his friend. "David, wait up!" An idea struck Wes that he just couldn't pass up and he needed to tell his best friend before he was sidetracked like always.

"David, finally, I've been running after you and calling your name for the last five minutes." David looked at him as if he was crazy and had absolutely no idea what his friend could be talking about, Wes began to look dejected. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Look, Wes, I'm sorry. Don't be sad. I didn't see you there, I guess I was just distracted with this great song idea I had for the Warblers." David replied looking guilty, he really hadn't meant to upset his best friend . In fact, he just could not help this nagging feeling that they should try a duet. It was fresh, and different, and so very un-Warbler like. This being the main reason he just had to sing it.

"Well, that's what I was trying to get your attention for. I have an amazing song idea also. Wait for it… I think we should do a… DUET!" Wes couldn't keep the excitement off his face, a duet was fresh and it was everything his group needed to finally reach their best. This duet was all he could think about during his Psychology class. It was a bore anyways.

When David didn't reply, he began to worry. "David? Don't you agree? Don't you think it's exactly what we need to give us a new spin?" A silence went by, a silence that Wes didn't welcome very well. "You know, I don't have to suggest it to everyone if you don't agree. I was just hoping you would... ya know? Because I care about your opinion and all..." Wes rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; he did not mean to say that.

"I'm sorry, I kind of zoned out there." David snapped back to reality. "It's weird because I was thinking we should attempt a duet too. I thought it would be good for the group. I had a song in mind too. What's your idea? We can decide which one we like better for when we tell the boys our fantastic idea." David rambled, he couldn't help but ramble when he was with Wes, and Wes just got him. Being best friends for so long probably had a lot to do with that.

Having nodded his head violently while his best friend was talking, Wes was quick to name his song. "Okay, wait for it… Rent!"

"Uh… Wes?"

"Yeah?"

"Rent isn't a song, it's a musical."

"Well, yeah I know that. I meant, we should do a song from Rent."

"Do you have any song picked out, or…?"

"Oh! Yes, yes I do. We should do 'I'll Cover You'." Wes gushed out in a happy tone. "Well, what song did you think we should attempt?"

"Don't worry about it, it was stupid. But I like your idea. I can be Collins!"

"No offense, David, I love your voice and all, but I was kind of hoping I could sing Collins' part."

"Wes, you are forgetting one very important thing."

"Really? What?"

"You aren't black. I could totally nail this part." David smiled his winning smile, the one that always made Wes agree. However, Wes wasn't reacting in his usual way, and while David realized this, another thought occurred to him. "Wes, who did you want to sing Angel's part?"

At this moment, Wes began to blush, and it isn't often that you can find Wes blushing. In fact, it isn't often that you find Wes embarrassed. Awkward? Yes. But embarrassed? Never. "Well… I was kind of hoping that you would sing Angel's part. You know. Because you're always there for me, even when I'm down. Kind of like how Angel finds Collins and is there for him. I thought it'd represent us pretty well. Also, my voice is a little deeper than yours is, and I thought we could pull off the duet quite nicely. I mean, it's not like I'm asking you to buy me a coat or to kill a puppy…" Wes looked up, and when he noticed that David made no move to retaliate, he rushed on. "Yes well, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think this through well enough. I must get going. See you later?"

Wes began to walk away realizing that maybe he shouldn't have stuck himself out on the line. After all, he isn't sure how David feels about singing this type of song with his best friend. In Rent, they're singing about 1,000 sweet kisses, and Lord knows David doesn't want that from Wes. And Wes is straight, so why is he feeling disgruntled?

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he realizes that he has an incoming text message from the very boy he just walked away from:

_I'm sorry, meet me in the Senior Commons at five. –D_

Looking down at his watch, Wes notices that that isn't for another hour and a half, perfect time for a nap.

**wdwdwdwdwdwd**

David hurries to find Blaine; he needs to salvage this as soon as possible. Figuring that Blaine knows the most about his feelings towards making his best friend comfortable at all times, he rushes for his help. After all, Lord knows how much he loves the idea of singing with Wes. Dialing Blaine's number, David begins to mutter to himself. Come on Blaine. Answer your phone. _Can't you hear it ringing? Oh please don't be out on a date with Kurt; I don't need him knowing about this too. Come on Bl_-. Halfway through his rant, the boy in question picks up his phone. Not even giving him time to talk, David quickly fills in Blaine on his plans to win back his best friends' approval, and explains how much he really wants to sing this song.

"Don't worry Dave; I know just what to do. Meet me in my room in five." Blaine replies smoothly and hangs up, giving David just enough time to drop his books off in his own dorm.

**wdwdwdwdwdwd**

At five to five, Wes wakes up feeling great about his slumber; he also feels extremely hungry, not that he doesn't always though. He notices a missed call from his mom but decides that she can wait when he realizes that he completely forgot about David's request for him to meet him in the Senior Commons. Rushing around to throw on clothes, jeans and a hoodie in case you were wondering, he dashes out of his dormitory and runs, for the second time that day, through the hallways of Dalton.

Slightly out of breath, Wes runs into the Commons yelling apologies about being late. When he looks up, he's both relieved and shocked. Relieved, because David is standing there smiling at him. And shocked, because half of the Warblers are there looking at him expectantly.

"David? What's going on?" says Wes, taking a step back.

"I told Blaine your idea about the duet and he thought it was a great idea." David replied easily.

"And the others?" Wes quickly asked looking shaken.

"Oh. The other Warblers?" and with a rushed nod from his counterpart, David continued, "They're just here to assist us."

"Uh, David?" Wes asked unsure of the situation he walked upon.

"Yes, Wes?" David huffed, beginning to get irritated with his friend's reaction.

"What are they assisting us in?" At this question, David began to smile.

"Well, you see, I'm sorry for being so unresponsive earlier. I just figured this would be the best way to show you how I truly felt." With a cough from Blaine, he corrected himself. "Actually, Blaine figured this would be the best way… but I totally agreed!". Wes began to laugh.

A few moments later, David waved a 'come-on already' gesture at his fellow Warblers; thus causing one of them to begin a drum beat in their usual a cappella way. Wes looked around questionably, before David looked at him meaningfully and began to sing. And when his part came, Wes joined in too. Neither of them had noticed but somewhere during their song, the rest of the room emptied, leaving just the two of them. As the song ended, they looked at each other shyly.

"I'm sorry Wes. I hope this showed you that I really did want to sing this duet with you." Slowly David took a step closer to his best friend. "This song really does represent us you know..."

And with that, it was David's turn to walk out on Wes. All Wes could think at that point was "Wow."


End file.
